Yours truly
by zotrills
Summary: A collection of avatar the last airbender one-shots and other stuff that are made for challenges and competitions by yours truly.
1. EARTH ROCK

**So this is an entry I did for a writing competition. It literally took me almost a month to figure out something to write. It's not the best, but I'm just glad I did it. And from now on, all the one-shots and short stories that I do for competitions and challenges are going to be different chapters in this story/collection thingy. This one is really light hearted and fun.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Atla does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Toph, look at what I just found!" Sokka shouted from the bottom of a hill trying to get the blind girl's attention. "It's another meteorite just like my space sword!"

The gang was camping out in the fire nation waiting for the invasion on the day of the solar eclipse, which was still a few weeks away. This time, they had made camp in a secluded cave away from the other districts to avoid Combustion Man.

Aang and Katara went to refill their water pouches. Toph was leaning against a rock, picking her toes. "Those weird plants that you eat are really starting to mess with your head, Sokka." Toph shouted back calmly.

"No, there really is… Hey! I haven't ate anything weird since that two headed fish in Jang Hui!" Sokka defended, still at the bottom of the hill.

"Whatever," Toph shrugged while working on a particularly difficult toe.

Sokka was quiet for a second. "Then I guess you don't want another space bracelet. There's so much space earth here that you could make three space Momos. I'll just go push this over the cliff." He said and began making over-dramatic working noises.

Toph sighed, "Fine." As soon as she put both of her feet on the ground, she could sense Sokka and some kind of earth substance beside him. Toph slid down the cliff using her bending and met Sokka at the bottom.

"See, I told you it was a meteorite." Sokka said proudly.

Toph slammed her hand into the substance with her earthbending. Seconds later, she pulled it away. She sighed again, "Good job, Sokka. You managed to find a regular **earth rock**!"

"But it looks like my space sword!" Sokka protested.

Toph took a stance and bended the rock into another shape. "Now it looks like a bed, so you take a nap while I get to where I left off on picking my toes. Besides I don't even know what your sword looks like."

"But I know it's space earth!" Sokka continued.

"Who's the earthbender here?" Toph asked as she began to walk off leaving a grumbling Sokka.

Sokka sat down on the bed shaped rock and broke a piece off. He attempted to throw it at the ground. The rock bounced off a tree and hit another rock before bouncing back and hitting Toph in the head. She was unbalanced an

Sokka sat down on the bed shaped rock and threw it at the ground. The rock bounced off a tree and hit another rock before bouncing back and hitting Toph in the head. She was unbalanced and stumbled back a few steps before tripping on the edge of rock and landing right next to Sokka on the bed.

Toph rubbed her head with her hand. "That's the second time since I met you that you have hit me in the head with something hard."

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't even mean to just now."

"I have to say, I'm not real sorry about this." Toph said before stomping the ground with her foot. Sokka fell into the ground - rock-bed and all - until only his hands and head were above ground (like in the episode "Bitter Work").

"Now we're even since this is the second time you've been stuck in the ground." Toph smirked before turning to walk away.

Sokka struggled against the earth, "Wait, how am I going to get out?"

"Have Aang help you. Now, he might **not **accidentally crush you." Toph said while walking back up the hill.

"And how long will that be exactly?" Sokka shouted.

"Dunno," Toph shouted back as she reached the top of the hill. "Maybe an hour."

Sokka sighed in relief. At least it wouldn't be all day like last time.

Toph turned to look down at him from the hill. She smirked, "Or maybe all night."

Sokka proceeded to beat his head against the ground since his hands couldn't reach his forehead.


	2. execution

**Here's another one-shot I did for a writing competition. The prompt was a character's worst fear, so this should be darker than the previous one-shot. You might also want to know that the beginning doesn't seem that important, but I'm hoping to tie it together at the end. Sorry if it seems a little strange. This is my first time changing a huge chunk of the original story line. It's written from the view point of Katara. By the way, here's a warning, when I finished writing this I literally felt like someone had stomped on my heart. I'm pretty sure this could be considered as a horror story. If you don't like all of the death and dark themes then I would not recommend reading this one.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

* * *

Black soot started to fall from the sky instead of snow. I was playing with my nine-year-old brother, Sokka. We both stopped what we were doing and looked up at the strange snow.

"I'm going to find mom," I said, before running towards our tent. Mom would be able to help.

I ran as fast as I could, wishing that my small legs could go faster. Usually it didn't take long to reach home, but this time the seconds seemed to drag on.

Finally I reached our small tent and pulled aside the cloth that acted as a door. The sight before my eight-year-old eyes was haunting. There was a fire nation soldier in our tent standing in front of my mother.

"Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want," Mom said with no sign of fear in her voice.

The fire nation man turned to look at me with heartless eyes, "You heard your mother, get out of here!"

I stood frozen in fear for a few seconds. "Mom, I'm scared," I said.

"Go find your dad sweetie, I'll handle this." She said with that same tone. I took one more glance at my mother, not knowing that it would be my last, and ran out of the tent to find Dad.

Once again I ran as fast as I could until I came across my dad still fighting. "Dad! I think mom is in trouble, there's a man in our house!" I rushed out.

Immediately, he stopped what he was doing and ran towards said destination. "Kya!" Dad yelled as he reached for the cloth…

I woke up with a jerk on the cold hard floor. I had been having that same nightmare about my mom since we had lost the war a few weeks ago. It always stopped in the same place leaving my mother's name echoing in my mind.

I had thought that I had at least let some of my feelings about my mother go when I had went with Zuko to get revenge. The nightmares weren't even going on back then. I guess something in my mind triggered them when Zuko lost the agni kai to Azula and was killed by her lightning. Actually, things hadn't been the same with everyone since then.

After my breathing had slowed down some I realized that something was wrong. Sokka was usually there to comfort me. I lifted my head up and looked around the room that I was in. There were five custom cells to prevent breakouts, including my own. The other prisoners among me were Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph. It was only a stroke of luck that Aang wasn't dead. The "Phoenix King" hadn't killed him because he would just be reborn again. Not being able to go into the avatar state during the fight had barely spared his life. I guess the avatar state was permanently locked.

I looked over to his cell although I couldn't see anything. Aang's cell was surrounded by metal on all sides so it was impossible to see into it. Next was Toph's cell completely made from wood, but it was made like a regular cell. It must have been horrible for her considering that there was no way that she could see very well when standing on wood. She seemed to be asleep on the wood. I could see Suki sleeping too since her cell was straight across from mine.

Suki, Sokka, and my cells were all normal. The guards must of deemed us incapable of breaking out with our own skills. Unfortunately, they were right. I was useless without water and so were Sokka and Suki without their weapons in this situation. My mind drifted back to Sokka.

I looked over to his cell which was just made of metal. I searched for his form through the bars, but couldn't make out anything. You didn't need Toph to tell you that I was starting to panic. My brother and my friends were everything to me and I couldn't lose any more. I had already lost a portion of my soul when I watched Zuko die before my eyes. I couldn't take any more before I fell apart. It had truly become my worst fear.

Finally I heard a groan from the far side of his cell and sighed in relief. He was safe. I felt a tear slide down my cheek from my previous worry and fright.

"Katara?" He asked from somewhere in the darkness. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," I said softly still relieved.

"Another nightmare?" He asked again.

I replied with the same answer, "Yes."

"Just go back to sleep. Go to your happy place. Something water-ish I guess." He said tiredly.

"Ok," I said in the same soft tone before laying back down on the hard floor. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and tried to think of something "water-ish". As I began to drift off to sleep, the sound of the door opening echoed off the walls. I sat back up confused. The door only opened when we were permitted to have food and that was definitely not now. I heard the others waking up, too.

I could make out a fire nation soldier standing in the light from outside. His metal boots clicked across the floor over to Aang's cell first. My head turned at the sound of more clicking to see about five other soldiers walk through the door. The head soldier lit a fire ball in his hand before cautiously opening the door. As soon as it was far enough open, the others ran in. I couldn't see what was going on inside, but seconds later they walked out with Aang in hand.

The panic attack I had about Sokka was starting all over again. The soldiers walked over to Toph's cell and repeated what they had did with Aang. Toph looked around frantically obviously not knowing what was happening since she couldn't use her bending. The soldiers repeated the same thing with Suki and Sokka. None of them had put up much of a fight. Another tear slid down my cheek as I realized that all of our spirits were truly broken and our souls had no fight left.

I was next. The soldiers came into my cell and roughly grabbed my arms. They dragged my out faster than I could walk on my own. My legs were weak since I had not truly walked in a really long time. Maybe it was better that they dragged my. They pulled me outside of our cell room along with the others. There were about twenty more soldiers outside signifying that we were truly thought of as some of the most dangerous criminals and defiers of the fire nation. Or at least we were.

In my heart I knew what was happening, but I refused to acknowledge it until I saw the proof for myself. All of our crushed spirits and beings were dragged down the halls, each of us refusing to make a sound. I was sure that they knew what was happening too. As long as I went first, I didn't care anymore. As long as I didn't have to face my fears because I knew that I couldn't face them. Not again.

I was lost in my thoughts when the soldiers stopped. I looked around to see that I was in a much bigger room than before, but there was nothing particularly special about it. However, there was something surprising.

Before us stood Fire Lady Azula and the Phoenix King himself. That was the evidence that I needed to prove my inner thoughts. We were going to die. I silently prayed that I would be first.

No one made a sound for a good ten seconds until Azula stepped forward. "Pitiful. All of their spirits are completely crushed. Even Zuzu was better than this, even if it was only slightly."

I felt another tear slip silently down my cheek at the sound of Zuko's name. Ozai laughed, "Even if they did still have a fight left in them it wouldn't matter. The last moments of their life are going to be completely hell filled. Except for the avatar, of course. It would be pointless to cause his death if another avatar would be born right after. Oh no, the rest of his life is going to be hell."

"Father, I just had an idea. What if we made the pitiful things watch the others die if front of them?" Azula proposed with a smile on her lips.

"Yes, you're right." Ozai said. With a wave of his hand a guard came over to each of us. My guard grabbed my hair and forced my head back causing my eyes to water. I could feel fear prickling in my heart, but I hung on to the little hope I had that I would die first. I wasn't scared of death, but watching my friends and family die over and over again.

"I told you the fire nation would have a party at an execution." Sokka made one last joke beside me.

I watched as Aang was pushed forward. My hope died. Fear started to take over. Aang was forced to his knees in front of my eyes as Ozai stepped forward. I could see Aang's wide gray eyes start to tear up as he prepared himself for the rest of his life. No one even breathed as Ozai lit a flame in his hand. Faster than I could blink he had slammed his flaming hand down onto Aang's arm burning straight through his clothes. His painful screams filled the room and I had to squeeze my eyes shut to keep from screaming as well. I could feel every being of myself falling apart with every scream that escaped his mouth.

I couldn't bare to look up no matter what but I couldn't block out the sounds of Aang in pain. Wet tears dripped down my cheeks onto the floor below me. I couldn't handle it.

Soon enough the painful screams of Aang stopped. I slowly looked up, but soon regretted it. A few feet away from me was a burned and bloody Aang, but it was still an alive Aang since they wouldn't never purposely kill him. Unlike the others. Seeing something like can fully deteriorate your entire being. There were so many awful emotions swirling inside of me that I started shaking.

One after one my closest friends and family underwent torture through fire while the royal family cackled at the pain. By that point I had lost it and was screaming uncontrollably at the pain, sadness and fear of watching them die.

When my turn finally came and my friends' blood was splattered everywhere. I looked up as the fire came towards me drying the tears on my face. I gladly accepted it like it was an old friend.

The fire nation had taken everything from me, my friends, my mom, my dad, my brother, and now, they took my life.

* * *

**Wow. That was awful. I think I got a little carried away. About halfway through I was considering changing my story, but once I start something I don't like to throw away all the work so this very depressing one-shot was born. And I realize that the beginning dream had almost nothing to do with the story, but like I said I don't like to throw away even a few paragraphs most of the time. So I kept it. I have nothing to say for myself. On the bright side this was almost as long as the chapters in my multi-chapter.**


End file.
